Alexandra Thorn
Alexandra Thorn, called Sasha from very early on was adopted to a family on Byss where she grew up, not knowing anything prior to being Alexandra Thorn or of the former lives she had led. Once known as Naha'va, Sasha is one of two clones of the original Emperor's Hand whose earliest training began through dreams in which bits and peaces from her former life came to her. As the daughter of a former governor and and a librarian, Sasha was homescholled and raised not to mind galaxy politics as they tended to cause trouble in one's life. Following an Invoke Spirits spell performed by Nessarose, Alexandra has been possessed by the late Naha'va and appears to be, at the moment, currently taken over. Origins Alexandra comes from now a long line of genetically created humans on Kamino, beginning with the order of then Supreme Chancellor Palpatine with which Naha'va was created and it is a line that has swept death throughout generations. Like Naha'va, her clones have enhanced abilities such as endurance, agility, speed, strength and others. Their aging process is much slower than regular human beings and they are often infected with an undying devotion to the Empire in all its forms. Even in Sasha's case when she doesn't really know who she was in her past lives, she was placed with a family loyal to the Empire and as such was raised. Biography Adoption When Madigan and Patricia were barely a few years into their marriage, the woman gave birth to a stillborn and was hurt deeply by such an ending to her pregnancy. To make his wife happy again, Madigan left Byss in order to adopt a child. Fate would have it that he chose an orphanage to which Naha'va was bringing a small baby girl. The two began talking as the woman held the infant and in a brief conversation in which she learned not only his name but also a little about the man (while lying of her own life), Naha'va decided that the man would be perfect and handed him the baby in her arms. She gave him no name and while he watched the beautiful girl in his arms, with her piercing blue eyes staring up at him, Naha'va disappeared and Madigan couldn't retun the child to her. So, he brought her back to Byss and presented the girl to his wife. Patricia told him to take her back at first, without looking at the child but the man chose to leave the baby in their child's cradle and left the room. The baby began to cry and when Madigan did not return, Patricia picked her up, attaching herself to the girl that very moment. The beginning of dreams and nightmares At the age of six, the little girl named Alexandra by the Thorn family began to have dreams and nightmares. They were of Naha'va, memories from her life. While the girl couldn't understand them, she believed somehow that they were true and past events. It made her believe in past lives even though her parents didn't believe in them. It made her thirsty for knowledge of the past. She wanted to know about the galaxy's history and in that search, find the events she had dreamt of but never would. None of the things she dreamt of were ever really documented. A little sister Sasha's life would change when she turned eight, with the birth of her little sister Deena. Her parents worried that the age difference would be too much for the girls but there was no reason for it because from the moment Deena was born, Sasha would be very protective of her. Around the same time, her parents began to homeschool. The Thorn family was in belief that a child needed more education and less fun to become an intelligent and capable adult but what they didn't know that filled with her dreams, Sasha began her own lessons. Like in the dreams, hidden from her parents eyes, Sasha moved like the girl in her dreams, learning to fight and building her strength. The Truth Already in her teenage years, well under her way with her personal training through her dreams, at the eve of her fifteenth birthday, Sasha was told about how she came to live with the Thorn family. For a while, she was upset for having been kept from this knowledge. But, the anger was short lived and the girl forgave her parents or so she told them. Instead, she pushed herself further in her training as her dreams became more clear to her. Sasha began to dream a new dream then, a desire to leave her family when she was strong enough. That time would come but the teenage girl felt she hadn't dreamed all that she needed to, and there was more to learn through those same dreams. A Mystery Woman On one ordinary beautiful day as Sasha trained, a woman watched her and finally approached her, apploading her for what she had done. Even though Sasha asked the woman who she was and what she wanted, the other female didn't answer her questions, but instead taunted her with things only Sasha knew from her dreams. Bits and pieces from the dreams only to at last reveal that she too had those same dreams and they were indeed memories. Before she left though, the womant old her one single piece of the clue: "Your name is not Sasha. It's Naha'va. HE-781267." '' And then she was gone. It only left Sasha wondering even more but it pushed her on a deeper hunt through the past. Naha'va wasn't something that led her through anything but the further she went, she searched for the number she was given at last, she found something. Kamino, clones. It wasn't much to go on but to Sasha it was everything when she never had anything else. A Librarian like her mother In adulthood, Sasha became a librarian. She hated every moment of it but it was unlimited access to the imperial archives stored on Byss. Most of her time, she still used for her training and researching. In her eyes, the job she held was nothing more than a front, something to make her family believe that she was living the life they wanted her to. The mystery woman that had approached her so many years ago now never returned to her again but Sasha remembered everything about her, right down to the last bits. Promotion on Coruscant Five years ago, after spending practically ten years working on Byss, Sasha was offered a job on Coruscant. It was the same one but it was a chance for her to be free so she took it, leaving her confused family behind. And it was on Coruscant that she would catch a passing glance of the mystery woman once more. But by the time she realized it and went after her, the woman was gone, disappearing into the streets of Coruscant. It would be the last time she ever laid eyes on her. Holo-videos When a young woman called out Sasha's name on what was to be just another boring day, the black haired woman was actually disappointed it wasn't her mysterious woman facing her than. Instead, a blonde girl introduced herself as Amaryllis, told her that Naha'va was her Ward and entrusted her with a set of holographic videos meant for Sasha. The screen would show endless hours of recording, started years ago. In them, the woman addressed Sasha, telling her about her past. About Kamino and the Royal Guard Academy, about being an Emperor's Hand, about a daughter, about what the Empire meant to them and last, she told her about Amaryllis, explaining that if the girl didn't hear from her in a month and couldn't reach her in any way, was to deliver the holo-videos to her. Last thing Sasha would hear the woman say was: ''"My name is Naha'va. So is yours. We are clones of a clone, children of the Empire, students of the Force. We serve the Empire, we serve our Masters, we are meant to live forever." For a Taste of the Greatest Adventure In her journey to discover her past, Alexandra travels to Naboo, having remember her dreams about her time there and ends up meeting Nessarose, the first girl other than the mystery woman and Amaryllis who has a strong presence in the Force. After sharing a meal, the girl teaches her powers such as Telekinetic Strike, Kinetite, Force Barrier and it's subpower Protection Bubble. For her teachings, Nessarose asked her to favors in return that she would be called for in time. What the Hell was I Thinking? Early one morning, Alexandra receieved a message from Amaryllis inviting her to an apartment belonging to Rylan Kordel with the simple note that it would help her learn more about who she really. Curious of her roots, the woman accepted the invitation and would soon surprise everyone there once Rylli introduces her to them. Nightquest Late in the night, Sasha was summoned to Nessarose's apartment as per her promise to answer the girl's call. Through the use of Invoke Spirits, Nessa summons the spirit that haunts Sasha, bringing forth Naha'va who easily takes over the young woman's body, completely controling it but initally has no memories that Alexandra posses. Force powers and Other abilities Force Powers Lightsaber abilities *Form II: Makashi* *Form III: Soresu* Fighting skills *Kthri *Stava (skill) *Unarmed combat Weapons skills *Niman / Jar'Kai Education Languages *Ancient Sith (basics)* *Bocca *Emperor's Royal Guard Battle Language* *Galactic Basic Standard *High Galactic *Huttese* *Imperial Basic *Kamonian Language* Roleplaying threads Training *'For a Taste of the Greatest Adventure' Training others * Social threads && Character Development *What the Hell was I Thinking? *What the Hell? Who are you People? Family? Damn... *'Nightquest' Faction threads * Complete threads - 2 Other relevant links *Personal File in the Intergalactic Data Storage *Thread Tracker *Force Powers and Skills (second source) Category:Character Category:Force Sensitive Category:Female Category:Sith Category:Force User Category:Kamino Category:Clone Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Rogue Sith Category:Martin Family